Les nouveaux Contes d'Arakïell Blanche-Neige et les sept nains
by Arakiell
Summary: Blanche-Neige est une jolie princesse un peu naïve dont la méchante belle-mère tient absolument à se débarrasser, sauf que...une bande de nains et d'autres personnages de Contes, dont Chaperon Rose, vont intervenir dans cette charmante histoire à ne pas mettre entre toute les mains...
_Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une auteure un peu facétieuse, revoie avec humour l'un des contes de notre enfance à sa façon ? Et bien cela donne cela…_

 _Adieux beaux rêves, jolis souvenirs et film bien gentillet de Walt Disney et bonjour à l'histoire « cash » sans fioritures, ni ruban de soie pour bien la ficeler…_

 _Mea culpa pour avoir secoué la pauvrette Blanche-Neige, mais ces contes sont du pain béni pour moi. J'espère ne pas avoir trop tiré à boulets rouges sur ces contes charmants..._

 _Si le cœur vous en dit, vous êtes les bienvenus pour laisser un de votre passage ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous…_

Blanche -Neige

Et

Les sept nains…

(Ou « Quand les nabolitos rencontrent la petite choupinette… »)

Il était une fois, une gentille reine, Les souveraines sont toujours très dévouées à leurs gentils maris, lesquels n'oublient jamais de les récompenser. Au sens propre, comme au sens figuré.

Au milieu de l'hiver, assise près de sa fenêtre, la nigaude, pas très finaude, occupée à broder un corset, se piqua le doigt avec son aiguille.

Alors que les flocons sous les flonflons des troubadours, tombaient avec amour, trois gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent sur la neige se détachant de cette blancheur avec les honneurs !

La reine, toute attendrie, sourit et gémit, et naquit aussitôt dans son ciboulot, une bien belle pensée exprimée à voix haute telle une litote :

La reine : Oh ! Si j'avais un enfant blanc comme la neige, rouge comme le sang, et noir comme l'ébène* !

Ô miracle, porté au pinacle, la reine enfanta dans la joie et sans la douleur qu'elle laissa à ses consœurs, d'une jolie petite fille toute mignonette et bien proprette ! Ses joues rouges comme le sang, la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau et la noirceur de sa tignasse en firent une bien belle bestiasse !

Hélas, c'est là que fut l'os ! La reine perdit la vie et son mari peu contrit, se mit au taquet pour la remplacer.

La nouvelle souveraine était hautaine, fière, et un peu peste…bref, dantesque !

Elle possédait un miroir qu'elle interrogeait chaque soir, avec l'espoir de s'entendre répondre et avec le sourire encore :

Reine numéro deux : Miroir, petit miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle dans tout le royaume* ? Et fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre ou je te couvre la face, _estrasse_ * !

Ce à quoi, gentiment (il valait mieux pour lui et son cadre poli), il répondait poliment :

Miroir : Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle. (Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle !)

Elle était toujours satisfaite, car elle savait le miroir honnête. Il n'était pas assez bête pour faire tripette derrière son dos et s'en prendre plein la tête une fois sa supercherie découverte !

Cependant, l'enfant grandissait et avec elle sa beauté innée.

Un soir qu'elle interrogea son miroir, avec espoir, une révélation lui fut annoncée sans les flonflons :

Reine numéro deux : Miroir, petit miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle dans tout le royaume ?

Miroir : Euh…comment dire sans médire ? Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige grandit et il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne vous ravisse le premier prix, puisqu'elle se trouve être mille fois plus jolie que vous, pour le coup !

Nom de nom ! La reine faillit envoyer sur le miroir hagard, son pot de crème antirides à base de caviar à trois mille dollars, mais elle se ravisa et préféra dégainer un doigt. Inutile de préciser, lequel, et à qui il fut destiné :

Miroir : Oh, quelle délicate attention ma reine, belle souveraine, qu'un relent de jalousie entraine ! Ceci dit, aucune ne peut se targuer de vous dépasser dans cette course à la beauté…c'est mieux ou pire…je ne saurais le dire…c'est dire !

Reine numéro deux : Fayot, quoiqu'un peu pâlot, voire pas rigolo. Je vais te briser en mille morceaux et tu auras bon dos !

Miroir : Ce sera toujours mieux que refléter votre visage bouffi Ô ma reine flétrie.

De rage, la reine recouvra son miroir polisson s'octroyant le droit de s'en servir de paillasson.

Depuis ce jour-là, la haine grandit dans son cœur comme un malheur. De ce fait, elle fit quémander son chasseur et lui ordonna d'emmener l'enfant dans la forêt, puis de la tuer et de lui ramener, son foie et ses poumons. Nom de nom !

Le chasseur obéit, et prit la petite fille avec lui. Au moment d'accomplir son méfait, Blanche-Neige gémit :

Blanche-Neige : Je vous en prie, petit chasseur gentil, ne me tuez pas de sang froid. Offrez-moi de vivre et je disparaitrai afin de poursuivre, mon destin comme il est écrit dans le livre.

Le chasseur dodu et ému, libéra l'enfant, et l'encouragea à fuir sans le maudire :

Chasseur : De toute façon, elle se fera dévorer par une bête enragée. Allez hop, je file chez _Rose_ , à « **_La taverne du chien borgne_** », faire ripaille et manger des cailles et peut-être même me mettre en osmose avec Chaperon Rose !

Et le voilà partit tout aguerri par ses pensées nanties.

Mais avant de festoyer, le chasseur tua une proie, un petit marcassin dont il garda le foie, et nom de nom, sa paire de poumons.

Présentés à la reine, elle les assaisonna de gras et les fit cuire à petits bouillons par son gros marmiton toujours grognon, avant de les déguster sans avoir le hoquet.

La magnificence de son éructation, prouva, mais un peu tard, combien son appétit avait été glouton.

De son côté, la pauvre petite courrait à perdre haleine, avant de s'échouer, telle une baleine, contre le seuil d'une petite chaumière où brillait une lumière. Sans réfléchir, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile pour cette petite fille, elle entra dans la cabane, bâtie à flanc de montagne.

A l'intérieur, sous ses yeux rieurs, elle remarqua que tout était petit. Comme c'était chou, et si gentil !

Il y avait là, une grande table recouverte d'une belle nappe verte. A côté de chaque plat, était disposé, avec goût, sept petites fourchettes bien faites, sept petits couteaux fort beaux, sept petites cuillères faisant partie d'une jolie ménagère.

Il n'y avait que les gobelets qui, petits, ne l'étaient point, que nenni. Voilà qui aurait été matière à faire réfléchir la cafetière. Mais la _petitoute*_ n'y comprenait goutte, aussi fit-elle abstraction de toutes ses réflexions.

Sept petits lits tout beaux, appelaient au dodo.

Comme Blanche-Neige avait très faim et très soif, elle prit une petite part dans chaque assiette, en prenant soin de ne point disperser de miettes. Elle but ensuite, un peu dans chaque verre en chantant un air de fête et termina son chant un peu pompette.

Elle tenta de s'allonger sur l'un des lit aux couvertures brodés, mais soit il était trop court, ce qui n'était pas, avouons-le, un calambour, soit il était trop long et ses petits petons se perdaient sur l'édredon. Gageons que Chaperon y aurait occupé tout l'espace tout en y étant efficace. Mais il n'était point question de Chaperon dans ce conte tout mignon…quoiqu'à bien y penser…cela pourrait fort bien arriver.

Dans le septième lit, la petite poupée jolie, s'endormit, après avoir dit merci à la providence de l'avoir mené dans cet endroit…c'était Byzance !

La nuit venue, une bande de nains, fourbus, se présenta devant le porche de la maisonnée calme et bien ordonnée. Leurs durs labeurs, les menaient à leurs heures, chercher de l'or et de l'airain en creusant avec leurs pioches sans se casser la caboche et s'abîmant les reins.

Ils allumèrent les chandelles et constatèrent, qu'un malotru s'était introduit dans ce boui-boui, chamboulant l'ordre établi…ils n'allaient pas en démordre et chercher l'abruti, s'en ayant pris à leurs logis !

Le premier dit :

Preums : Qui a posé son fessier sur mon tabouret ?

Le second dit :

Deuz : Qui à boustifaillé dans mon assiette pas nette ?

Le troisième dit :

Trollet : Qui a croqué mon pain au levain ?

Le quatrième dit :

Quatro : Qui a fourragé dans mes navets ?

Le cinquième dit :

Cinécitta : Ma…qui a piqué avec ma fourchetta, _mierda_ !

Ensemble : Sois poli, abruti !

Le sixième dit :

Sixt : Quel est la _viole_ qui s'est servit de mon couteau **_Laguiole_** ?

Le septième dit :

Septus : Qui s'est rincé le gosier dans mon gobelet ?

Puis Preums, se tourna vers le lit tout joli et déclara tout bas :

Preums : Qui s'est vautré dans mes draps de soie ?

Sixt : Ta poule qui, des hanches roule, et balance son pétard sans crier gare sur ton petit bâton tout mignon !

Et les autres d'accourir pensant y apercevoir le boule de la poule…mais elle n'était point maboule et soignait ses ampoules afin que tout roule malgré sa cagoule et le fait qu'elle était saoule !

Septus, en regardant son lit, compris, mais oui cela était permis, qu'une petite invitée s'était octroyée les bienfaits de son petit lit bien fait.

Tous admirèrent l'enfant endormi. C'est qu'elle était si mimi…

Au petit matin, Blanche-Neige émergea de son sommeil sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de réveil. Elle fixa, tour à tour, tous ces petits amours, puis elle sourit toute attendrie. Il manquait une quenotte à la petite cocotte :

Blanche-Neige : Je me nomme Blanche-Neige, j'adore la couleur beige, j'apprends le solfège et sait jouer mes arpèges !

Personne n'osa interrompre cette énumération trognon débitée à foison, trop occupé à les observer, Blanche-neige demeura immobile sans se faire de la bile. Le plus âgé des nains, Septus, finit par s'exprimer avec gaieté :

Septus : Sais-tu coudre, laver, repasser, frotter, récurer, balayer, astiquer, épousseter, broder, pâtisser, cuisiner, et accessoirement…non, pour cela, un petit nombre d'années de patience il te faudra engranger, mon ange.

Blanche-Neige : Cela fait beaucoup à effectuer ! Quelle est la dernière tâche susurrée que vous n'avez point nommée ?

Septus : Comme le dit si bien le vieil adage, « **_Il existe un méfait pour chaque âge_** ». Le dernier sur la liste, fera de toi une artiste.

Blanche-neige : Je suis bien innocente, mais je vous ferai une réponse intelligente, dès lors que j'aurai trouvé le sens de vos paroles frivoles.

Sixt : Ben d'ici là de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts, nom de nom, et il te faudra gagner ta pitance pour faire bombance. Nous te promettons le gîte et le couvert, sans débourser un rond pour remplir ton petit bedon, tu ne manqueras de rien et surtout pas de festins !

Blanche-Neige : Fort bien, je m'en remets à vous qui êtes si doux, et choupinous…

Preums : Tu ne connaitrais pas Chaperon Rose et ses pratiques en apothéose ?

Blanche-neige : Qui est cette demoiselle ? Est-elle belle ? Et rebelle ?

Deuz : Elle est exceptionnelle, et ensorcelle la moindre parcelle de nos binious, les polissant tels des bijoux !

Blanche-Neige : Que ce doit être doux !

Cinécitta : Ma…dur aussi parfois quand elle y met sa foi !

Quatro : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange, petit ange ?

Blanche-Neige : Je vais vous préparer du pain perdu.

Septus : En attendant de perdre ta vertu…dans l'absolu…

Et c'est ainsi, que la petite fille grandit à l'ombre des _nabos_ tous rigolos et bien contents d'avoir, à demeure, une soubrette pour faire leurs bonheurs.

Cependant, la reine se pensant la plus belle, avait oublié d'interroger son miroir, lequel ronflait dans un coin comme un loir. Lui vint soudain l'idée, comme une envie de pisser, de l'interroger avec fierté :

Reine numéro deux : Miroir, mon beau miroir, suis-je toujours la plus belle de mon royaume ?

Miroir : C'est pour cela que vous me tirez de mon rêve érotique ? Fanatique ! Et bien vous êtes la plus belle par ici…mais Blanche-neige, laquelle a trouvé refuge chez ces crétins de nains, par-delà les montagnes, vous gagne…d'une poignée de cheveux et d'un regard mielleux. En résumé, elle a encore gagné en beauté contrairement au pou que vous avez devant vous !

Reine numéro deux : Comment ? N'est-elle pas passée de vie à trépas tel qu'il se doit ? Ce chasseur de malheur me l'avait pourtant affirmé…s'était-il saoulé ?

Miroir : C'est un pochetron, un laideron et un vieux c…

Reine numéro deux : Nom de nom !

D'un bond, elle se leva, revêtit un déguisement de pauvre paysanne profane et fonça dans la forêt à cloche-pied en maudissant le temps où les chasseurs n'étaient pas des lâcheurs.

Vêtu en vielle marchande…soi-disant…elle frappa à la porte close de la petiote :

Reine numéro deux déguisée en vieille : Toc toc toc toc !

Ah ! Tous ces toc, la rendirent toc toc, et la petiote ouvrit la porte. La méchante reine lui fit acheter un lacet avec lequel elle laçât son corset et quand ce fut fait, elle la laissa tellement serrée qu'elle n'aurait pu laisser échapper un petit pet.

Satisfaite, et toute _gaiete_ , la reine partit, la joie au cœur et le feu au _panti_!

Le soir, les nains la trouvèrent saucissonnée comme une charcuterie de pays et lorsqu'ils la libérèrent, elle put enfin évacuer le petit pet charmant qu'elle retenait tant ! Ah, les joies du sauvetage sauvage !

Septus : Quel joli vent ! Olà, manants, veillez à ne pas vous enrhumer le bout du ….

Preums : Cela suffit _Zakouski_!

Blanche-Neige : Oh quel joli nom charmant, bien que complexe pourtant…

Preums : Cela veut dire hors-d'œuvre et le bonze n'en est pas à son premier chef-d'œuvre quand il œuvre à ses heures !

Blanche-neige : Je n'ai rien compris, mais j'en ris !

Septus : Femme qui rit, à moitié dans mon…

Avec ces enfantillages, tous furent enchantés de la réaction de la mignonette et de ses babillages…

Cinécitta lui apprit que la marchande, n'était autre que la méchante reine et qu'elle n'avait rien à vendre dans sa besace la _borgnasse_ !

De retour dans son château rococo, la reine interrogea, à nouveau, le miroir :

Reine numéro deux : Miroir mon beau miroir…alors suis-je maintenant la plus belle de mon pays ?

Miroir : Bah…si je devais, comme il se doit, vous répondre dans la joie, je vous dirais…hélas non, petite guenon. Blanche-Neige, laquelle fait toujours la fête chez les _nabos_ rigolos, est mille fois plus belle que vous !

Furieuse, la gueuse entreprit, cette fois-ci, de paraitre sous la forme d'une vieille chouette de Mère-grand, laquelle n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Chaperon qui ne comptait plus ses visites impromptues au « **_Trou fleuri_** », célèbre boîte échangiste, où ce vénérable et respectable personnage déposait ses bagages, le temps d'une soirée souvent bien arrosée.

Les joies du libertinage, où l'on fait fi de son âge…ce qui, reconnaissons-le est bien dommage !

Déguisée, grimée, affublée de guenilles, la pas très gentille offrit un peigne empoisonné à la jeune femme un peu cruche, voire nunuche :

Blanche-Neige : Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire entrer…

Vieille femme (qui se trouve être la reine numéro deux…on nous la fait pas, hein ?) : Mais c'est un cadeau, petite, ne fais pas ta contrite !

Blanche-neige : Septus, m'a bien recommandé de ne point tourner le loquet !

Vieille femme (son identité n'a pas changé, nous sommes bien d'accord…) : Oh, mais tu n'es pas sympathique, et ce n'est pas pratique de faire un cadeau à une jeune ado.

Blanche-Neige : J'ai atteint l'âge de raison !

Vieille femme (elle va craquer c'est sûr !) : Pour te montrer comme sage je suis, je te propose de ne passer que le bras par la fenêtre afin de t'accrocher cette barète et partir en sachant le plaisir que ce peigne fera naitre dans tes mirettes lorsque tu verras dans la glace une autre personne à ta place.

Et le peigne une fois posé, empoisonna le sang de la jeune fille bien née.

A la tombée de la nuit, les nains durent jouer, une fois de plus, les pompiers face à l'afflux de ce poison moribond. Pour la punir, ils l'a firent vomir, tripe et boyaux, et un peu de ce poison tout mignon s'en fut dans la nature.

Fatigués de devoir la surveiller, ils se réunirent, et avant que n'expire le jour. Une décision à l'unisson fut votée par l'assemblée.

Aux abords du Bois-Joli, où tous les matous sont gris, se promenait une culotte rose habitée par un charmant Chaperon, et son fessier emprisonné dans le satin de ce dessous coquin :

Chaperon : **Coucou mes petits bouts,**

 **Toujours prêts à danser,**

 **Toujours prêts à pleurer…**

 **Montrez-vous à votre maîtresse,**

 **Laquelle leur offrira l'ivresse…**

Et les Messieurs du Bois-Joli, sortirent de leurs trous, comme des fous ! C'est qu'elle savait y faire la petite nymphette pour faire chanter les trompettes.

 ** _Mais que faisait Chaperon dans ce conte… ?_**

Et bien notre petite gourgandine, s'en venait, chargée de ses pensées coquines. Piaillant, chantant, se dandinant, elle cheminait avec allégresse, provoquant la liesse de ces messieurs aux sourires mielleux dont les belles intentions s'éveillaient comme leurs petits pistolets.

Mais la petite drôlesse, telle une ogresse, se jouait de tous ces appétits nourris par ses sourires charmants dont se repaissait ses amants.

Elle fit halte devant le Bois joli où l'attendait ses amis et dit :

: Coucou mes petits filous tout doux et tout soyeux que j'aime par-dessus tout caresser les yeux dans les yeux ! Alors aujourd'hui, je me dois d'aller surveiller la petite princesse un peu bête mais ceci dit coquette nommée Blanche-Neige, et qui, l'on se demande bien pourquoi, provoque jalousie et perfidie de la part de sa belle-mère toute amère de se savoir surpassée par ce petite lot bien né.

Le lutin coquin cracha son fiel :

Mic Mac : La belle doche est moche quoi !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! En voici une affirmation sans nom ! Pour avoir visité ses appartements privés, je puis vous assurer que tout n'est pas à refaire et que par bien des envies ma baguette magique y a dansé la gigue !

Survint alors, la petite cousine en or, Chaperon Rouge dont l'esprit semblait retord, et je n'avais point tort !

La petite fille, autrefois gentille, avait, à ses dépens, quoique en y réfléchissant…reprit tous les mauvais travers du lutin pervers. Voleuse, menteuse, arnaqueuse, tous ces jolis petits défauts, elle s'en jouait avec brio :

: Eh salut la cousinette coquette !

: Toi ici ? Par quel heureux hasard ta bobine refait-elle surface dans cette comptine ?

: Partout où les choses bougent, apparaît Chaperon Rouge !

: Qu'as-tu donc dans tes poches que tu tentes de dissimuler avec autant de doigté ?

Alachnÿ : En a-t-elle déjà, ma foi, au bout de ses dix doigts ?

: Ouaip, vieux débris ramolli. Bientôt, mon doigté fera ma renommée.

Alachnÿ : Ramolli ? Si tu n'étais pas encore morveuse, je t'apprendrai à faire la gueuse.

Mic Mac : Te laisse pas faire cousine, et bois un peu de bibine, pour te donner bonne mine.

: Tartatata ! Point l'enivrer tu feras de ce petit tas.

: Le petit tas te dit…

Alachnÿ : Attention à ne pas surpasser vos droits de mineure à demeure, ou il se pourrait que de mon attention ne te soit offerte une belle punition.

: Une fessée ? Tu peux toujours t'accrocher derrière l'oreille, tes belles intentions, et …veille !

Alachnÿ : Adorable enfant, qu'un coup de pied bien placé remettrait dans le droit chemin.

Mic Mac : J'l'ai bien formé la drôlesse non ? Une belle diablesse !

: Alors cousinette, que caches-tu sous tes jupons fripons ?

: J'ai mis dans mon dessous tout doux, ( _la Mère-Grand m'a interdit le port d'une culotte vermillon, tout juste dois-je me contenter d'un panti en coton, nom de nom,)_ ma petite bourse, dans laquelle tinte de la joyeuse monnaie pour m'acheter tous mes futurs méfaits.

: Qu'est-ce à dire fifille gentille ?

Alachnÿ : Gentille ? Vous rêvez Chaperon trognon !

Chap. Rouge : C'est elle qui fait rêver les messieurs arrivés à leurs apogées et les faits s'envoler avec gaieté. J'ai dans ma boursette, le fruit de mes efforts de coquette. Bientôt, je pourrai enfin m'offrir mes roploplos et j'aurai bon dos à vous voir baver sur mes nouveaux airbags ! Oh le gag !

Loup Garou : Ta chair bien tendre, je croquerai sans attendre.

: Ouaip, et tu m'feras ma fête aidé de moult pirouettes…

Alachnÿ : Et bien quelle épopée ! Cela promet !

: Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, du destin de Blanche-Neige nous devons prendre part.

Matouba : Et Prince Charmant ? Viendra-t-il la sauver de sa naïveté, ou ne viendra-t-il pas ?

: Il s'est improvisé ramoneur à ses heures, et ne compte pas pour l'instant visiter la cheminée de la Princesse bien née, mais je vais lui envoyer un mail et lui promettre le miel, ça le fera rappliquer à la vitesse grand V.

Alachnÿ : Nous ferons de cette diablesse une grande poétesse !

: Allez mes petits bouts bien doux, allons à petits pas sauver la _principessa_ !

Et les voici partit, tout ragaillardis par la prose en apothéose de la cousine coquine, Chaperon Rouge et son cul rouge.

A la tombée de la nuit, épuisés et rabougris, ils parvinrent devant la porte de la maisonnée toute illuminée. Chaperon Rose mit son poing en avant et toqua avec joie :

: Toc, toc, et retoc !

: Pourquoi tu toques toujours par trois fois ?

: Parce que j'y mets toute ma foi.

: Ouah ! Ça s'est envoyé dans l'panier !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Chaperon tout attendrie :

: Oh le petit nain, tout gentil et malin, lequel va « _in petto_ » m'offrir ce qu'il a de meilleur en lui, afin de contenter ma libido. Je plaisantais petit bout d'homme gentilhomme.

Le nain, non de jardin mais d'un bouquin, afficha un sourire niais qui le seyait. Preums, toujours le premier en tout lieu et tout fait, leva la tête et pas que…

Preums : Oh ! Quelle jolie chose grandiose !

: Oui mon poupinet, c'est toujours l'effet que je vous fais. Mais dis-moi, je te vois tout amoindri et attendrit…

: Ouaip, mais pas ramolli !

: Laisse donc ma cousinette, ce petitou ne semble pas fou ni mou, à ce que j'entr'aperçois de son petit tas.

Cinécitta s'approcha de ces drôles d'invités pas prévu dans leur programme, surtout cette jolie femme :

Cinécitta : Ma, yé peux vous aider ? Yé souis le marquis de la sonate fleurie, histoire dé montrer combien yé sais bien tirer !

: Ouuuhh ! Petitout tout chou qui n'a nul besoin de stimuli pour occuper un lit.

Cinécitta : Yé sais aussi, couisiner…raviolis, pasta, pizza…

: Allez, aboule une péppéroni !

Chap. Rose : Cesse donc, Chaperon, de tarabuster ce petit trognon tout mignon.

: Que dalle ! J'ai la dalle !

Deuz, tout timide rougissait sous les effets pervers de ses travers, lesquels se mirent au diapason dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Chaperon. Ce n'était point la Rose, mais bien la Rouge, à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Satisfaite, la petiote, qui n'était point idiote, fit profit de cet avantage et malgré l'écart d'âge lui commanda tout un tas de désidératas :

: J'veux une pizza, et un Coca et aussi des glaces et sur tout cela un sourire fugace…voilà. A toi d'jouer les grands airs et pas de fausses notes où tu te prendras une chiquenaude bien chaude !

Fou amoureux de la petiote le nain fit ce qu'il faut pour contenter cette idiote :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, cette demi-portion en est venue à obéir comme un toutou à cette goulue ! Elle apprendra vite à se servir d'une…

: Taratata, monsieur le magicien de pacotille. Rangez donc votre aiguille et demeurez dans les clous _tranquillou._

Alachnÿ : Que ne ferais-je en finesse pour une telle paire de fesses !

Septus, le nain le plus âgé tendit les mains vers son invité…et pas que :

Septus : Petite poupette bien faite, à l'allure coquette, vous ici ? Me voici tout endurci mais aussi ravit de vous voir aussi jolie comme à chaque fois où mes yeux font de votre image leur loi !

: Coucou Sextus aussi piquant qu'un cactus. Alors me voici ici, afin de connaitre et protéger peut-être, la petite choupinette toute _gaiette,_ dénommée Blanche-Neige qu'une méchante reine…

: _Borgnasse !_

: Qu'une méchante reine disais-je, veut anéantir par ses soupirs nauséabonds et peu féconds.

Septus : Ah ouais, celle-là même, qui par deux fois, nous a valu bien des tracas.

: Voilà petit bout, nous en viendrons à bout à nous tous et tiendrons la dragée haute à cette vilaine reine emplie de fautes.

Quatro : On fait d'abord ripaille avant de penser travail ?

Et le nain le plus malin, se mit au fourneau aidé du Grand méchant loup, lequel filait doux et comptait bien en croquer un ou deux dès le conte terminé. Preums tout attendrit devant ces petits bouts de femmes, fit de son mieux pour leur rendre la tâche agréable. Cela était palpable.

Dès le regard des deux _Chaperon_ posé sur lui, ses yeux à terre il dirigeait, tout penaud de paraître nigaud.

Et dans un joyeux _brouhaha,_ chacun mit la patte aux tâches à accomplir, et avec le sourire !

La musique et les rires agrandirent les perspectives de glaner, ça et là, et de mettre en place de bien belles directives.

Ce fut qu'alors, dans le décor, apparut Blanche-Neige sur sa motoneige. Partit acheter des radis et des citrons confits, auxquels s'ajoutèrent un peu de paprika et un pain de savon pour laver tous les petons de ces nains si mignons, la jeune fille descendit de son engin sans se ramasser un gadin*.

La petiote en avait marre de leurs panards tout crottés et cocottant sous son nez.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, à son air ébahit, tout le monde comprit combien la petitoune n'avait pas inventé la guitoune :

: Qu'elle a l'air niaise ! Ah quelles fadaises !

Comme à son habitude, Chaperon Rose, ne fit pas dans la platitude :

: Coucou ma petite cocotte à laquelle il manque une quenotte !

Blanche-Neige : Voui, je l'ai perdu, comme ma petite vertu, à point nommé sans la nommer.

Septus : Quoi ? A qui donc as-tu donc offert ton fruit défendu ? T'a-t-il au moins payé de ses écus ?

Blanche-Neige : Je plaisantais, ne vous en déplaise. N'était-ce point balaise ?

: Ouaip, je confirme, et réaffirme, la donzelle est une bielle. Elle ne rentrera pas bredouille lorsqu'elle vous chatouillera les…

: Cesse donc avec tes allusions à la fornication, petite dévergondée mal élevée !

: M'en fiche, je triche et j'en suis fière, et je suis libre comme l'air.

L'on toqua à la porte de manière énergique. Il fallut trouver une façon stratégique de contrer cette interrogation que chacun se posait dans son teston :

Septus : Je suis le plus âgé, je vais donc ouvrir et avec le sourire. Préparez vos armes si une alarme devait retentir dans vos cœurs emplis de peurs.

Mic Mac : Et lui non ? Il nous la fait à la façon d'un poète maudit tout pourris. Va t'acheter un diplôme de benêt _Berthe aux grands pieds_ !

Septus : Qu'ont-ils mes pieds ?

Blanche-neige : Ils ne sentent pas très bons. A bas les petits moignons pas mignons qui sentent l'oignon. Heureusement, j'ai dans mon panier, un pain de savon qui, lui, sent bon !

Le nain alla ouvrir et sans mentir, faillit tomber à la renverse devant un Prince Charmant parfumé comme une cocotte perverse :

Septus : Pouah ! Quelle horreur cette odeur !

Vexé comme un pou, le gentilhomme au catogan de satin noir et au pourpoint de velours grenat réajusta ses dentelles toutes belles, haussa un sourcil, et prit son air débile :

Prince Charmant : Un être tel que moi, se joue des quolibets mal placés ! Je suis venu pour satisfaire mes envies d'aller au lit en charmante compagnie.

Chaperon Rouge s'approcha de lui, à petits petons tout trognons :

Chaperon Rouge : _Crétin des Alpes_ ! La belle n'a pas encore clamsé, repars dans ta piaule, toi et tes fariboles !

Alachnÿ : Je ne cesse de l'affirmer, cette adorable enfant a du répondant.

Mic Mac : Ouaip, et ce sera pas tout ! Vous verrez quand elle jouera de ses atouts…elle en fera baver des niais ! Et vous les premiers !

Son regard se porta vers les nains encore tout étourdis par ce charivari :

Chaperon Rose : Petit Prince pervers, l'heure n'est pas venue pour toi de montrer ta bobine. La méchante reine doit accomplir son méfait avant que tu ne sois autorisé à pourlécher la petite princesse bien née !

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, votre joli croupion éveille mon levier et des pensées polissonnes à souhait.

Chaperon Rose : Gardez donc vos effets pour impressionner la petite poupée. Allez disparaissez _Monsieur le gentilhomme_.

Chaperon Rouge : Lui gentilhomme ? Quel surhomme ou plutôt quelle pomme !

Alachnÿ : Bientôt il en sera question je crois, si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Chaperon Rouge : Avec ta tête mal faite, crois-tu pouvoir aligner deux pensées honnêtes ? Au trou le pou !

Prince Charmant : Cette morveuse aurait bien besoin d'une fessée bien distribué.

Chaperon Rouge : Dans tes rêves, ou alors avec un martinet et culotte baissée…

Chaperon Rose : Cette cousinette me rendra folle et molle du _cervelas_ tant elle me cause du tracas.

Alachnÿ : Elle est enragée la gamine pas fine !

Et sur ces entrechats bien courtois, le Prince pas si charmant que cela, fit demi-tour en rangeant son amour dans sa boîte à priser ce qui fit penser qu'il n'était pas épais, mais il s'en contenterait ! Après tout lui ce qu'il voulait c'était b…..

L'on dîna, festoya et chanta jusqu'au bout de la nuit et la dernière à soulever ses jupons ne fut point Chaperon mais Blanche-Neige et ses petits tétons.

Au petit matin, les nains partirent en chantant travailler à la mine et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils avaient mauvaises mines :

Les nains en chœur (quel bonheur) : _Eh oh, eh oh, on s'en va au boulot,_

 _Eh oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh oh, c'est pas trop tôt,_

 _Eh oh, eh oh, on s'en va au charbon,_

 _Et si ce soir on n'est pas mort,_

 _On s'prendra une bonne biture,_

 _Et avec un peu d'chance, on improvisera des sonnets_

 _Bien proportionnés,_

 _Sur la culotte en guipure,_

 _Qu'elle cache sous sa bure,_

 _Not'Chaperon rose !_

 _Quelle belle prose !_

Après cette chansonnette toute mignonette, les nains s'en furent à leurs travaux bien durs quant eux aussi l'étaient bien sûr !

Pendant ce temps, le Grand Méchant Loup surveillait les alentours en faisant moult rondes et en montrant quelques tours aux lapins bien intentionnés qui finirent croqués par la bestiole pas folle.

Chaperon Rouge racontait tout pleins de bêtises à sa cousine, laquelle coiffait Blanche-Neige ce qui n'était pas une sinécure au vu de sa tignasse filasse :

Chaperon Rouge : Et ben t'es pas gâté par Dame nature, elle devait s'être pris une belle biture pour t'avoir infligé pareil camouflé. En plus y lui manque une dent ! Dis…ça te permet de mieux siffler ?

Mic Mac : Ouais vas-y, siffle nous quèque chose !

Et la petite princesse bien bête, souris de toute ses petites quenottes sauf celle qui lui manquait et se mit à siffloter, ce qui fit rigoler les deux benêts :

Mic Mac : Siffle comme ça pour le Prince grivois et tu vas t'envoler vers des sommets.

Chaperon Rouge : Ouaip ! y va planer le dindon trognon. Au fait, sais-tu comment satisfaire l'appétit d'un prince pervers ?

La petitoune rougit sous l'insistance de Chaperon Rouge, laquelle tirait à boulets rouges sur cette innocente belette bien faite :

Chaperon Rouge : Ben quoi, tu vas bien t'marier à un beau…à un prince et lui pondre quatre enfants à la douzaine la fleur au fusil en faisant des entrechats ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'ont appris tes vieux, pour rendre un homme heureux ?

Alachnÿ : J'ai bien fait de me remplir une bonne chopine de lait, je sens que le spectacle va commencer.

Blanche-Neige : Auraient-ils dû m'apprendre comment me défendre ? Que nenni, je dois juste me montrer jolie et polie et satisfaire les envies de mon beau Prince à venir en lui obéissant à loisir.

Chaperon Rouge : Et ben c'est pas gagné, tu vas te faire laminer et t'auras même plus l'droit d'la ramener.

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuhhh, une remise à niveau me semble nécessaire afin de satisfaire les désidératas de ton futur prince grivois.

Et pendant une bonne heure, la petite princesse s'emplit des connaissances bien présentées de nos coachs aux taquets.

Au royaume de la méchante reine, il en allait tout autrement. La femme acariâtre en avait marre d'essuyer des plâtres et elle se dit que cette fois-ci, il fallait nuire une bonne fois pour toute à cette imbécile de Blanche-Neige, plus belle qu'elle.

Elle alla trouver sa voisine, une sorcière pas nette, et lui demanda, ou plutôt exigea, une potion mortelle pour faire taire définitivement la péronnelle. La vieille magicienne lui concocta un poison de choix et hop…ni vu ni connu, j't'embrouille, elle partit, mais pas _brocouille_ , cueillir une pomme rouge dans le verger du palais. Pas bête, elle empoisonna une seule moitié de la pomme reinette, la partie carmin, et laissa la blanche aussi innocente que ses pensées offensantes.

Elle se grima comme une vieille grand-mère assez mémère, posa un fichu sur ses cheveux hirsutes, se colla un faux nez crochu au bout duquel pendait une verrue de très bon crue, avec un gros poil noir en son centre ce qui, avouons-le, était du meilleur goût sur cette goulue !

De vieux oripeaux lui servirent de parure et les sabots dont elle chaussa ses gros panards, lui firent un mal de chien, mais elle retint que c'était pour la bonne cause puisqu'elle se débarrasserait, une bonne fois pour toute, de cette _petitoute._

Et zou…la méchante reine s'en alla accomplir son méfait sans tergiverser.

A l'intérieur de la belle chaumière, les deux Chaperons se trouvaient bien couillons, elles manquaient de niole pour satisfaire les pochetrons au nombre de sept qui ne devaient pas tarder à montrer le bout de leurs…nez.

Toutes remplies de bonne volonté, ce qui n'était pas courant chez ces demoiselles bien belles, elles s'en allèrent faire leur marché.

Alachnÿ le magicien, en profita pour filer à l'anglaise au club libertin le « _Trou fleuri_ », afin de satisfaire une petite envie de plaire et pas que…

Seule, Blanche-Neige demeura au logis. On lui recommanda de ne point ouvrir la porte aux étrangers et leurs mauvaises pensées. Tout à sa joie simplette, la petite princesse devenue coquinette, entreprit de se faire une toilette en prévision de ses futurs méfaits lesquels ne tarderaient pas à être apprécier par un prince bien né. Armé de son rasoir, la petiote ratiboisa tous les méchants poils à rebrousse-poil.

Imberbe et superbe, elle se para d'un vêtement de choix et mit du rouge sur ses lèvres mièvres.

Mic Mac, le lutin facétieux, tout occuper à charmer les lavandières aux poitrails accueillants, remarqua, au loin, une vieille pas nette. Son bon sens l'avertit qu'un méfait était sur le point d'être accompli. Discrètement il l'a suivit.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle empruntait le chemin de la chaumière des sept nains, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, prévenir ses amis. Mais la méchante reine avait mis le turbo et se trouvait déjà devant la porte de l'habitation avec ses mots :

Reine (tout à fait sans scrupule) : Le moment de me venger de toi, pauvre fille débile, est venu jusqu'à moi et heureusement sinon je serai allée le chercher en _Enfer_ pou lui plaire, au méchant cornu qui, bien entendu, sous la forme d'une magicienne pas belle, tire les ficelles.

Soudain…

L'on toqua à la porte :

Méchante reine (nous l'aurons bien compris) : Toc, toc…pitié pour une pauvre vieille femme qui n'a rien d'autres à vendre que de belles pommes rouges et j'ai rangé ma vouge*. Promis, juré, craché.

L'on vit, à la fenêtre, la tête bien faite et ô combien naïve de la jolie princesse :

Blanche-Neige : Bonjour vieille femme au dos courbé par le poids des ans, quand le mien est droit et porte ma foi.

Vexé, la reine lui adressa discrètement un joli majeur bien dressé, ce que remarqua vite fait le lutin bien caché :

Mic Mac : La drôlesse, a les mêmes politesses que moi.

Méchante reine : Oh, jolie petite personne, puis-je entrer me reposer ? Ma route à été longue et l'espoir de me poser, ravie mes petits pieds.

Blanche-Neige : Que nenni mamie ! Les nains et mes nouveaux amis me l'ont interdit !

Méchante reine : Laisserais-tu crever sur le paillasson une vieille…

Mic Mac : **Guenon !**

Le lutin sortit de sa cachette afin de lui montrer, bille en tête, combien il ne fallait se jouer de sa bonne volonté de protéger la petite princesse bien née :

Blanche-Neige : Oh, Mic Mac, peut-être qu'après tout un bon verre de lait offert sur le perron ne ferait pas de défaut à mes belles intentions d'aider mon prochain tout plein ?

Mic Mac : Non ! Nous te l'avons interdit, aussi c'est dit ! Va t'en la vieille et avec toi ta ritournelle aigrie et pas jolie !

La reine faillit lui balancer un coup de pied, mais elle se calma in petto ne souhaitant mettre son piège à l'eau :

Méchante reine : Tant pis ! Pauvre de moi, je m'affaisserai dans un quelconque buisson, crierai à l'aide de me savoir si près des anges, lesquels, EUX, auront pitié de ma vieillesse avec sagesse. Là, je rendrai mon dernier souffle en priant tous les saints de passer par le coin venir chercher une vieille Dame désarmée devant tant de méprise et de traîtrise…

Entre temps, surgirent les des Chaperons et leurs terribles accusations :

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'êtes qu'une scélérate, je vous ferai boire le bouillon de votre rate !

Chaperon Rouge : Va mourir dans ton buisson, vieille bique lubrique !

Mic Mac : Allez la rouge, sors lui le répertoire de ton grimoire…

Et la mignonne donzelle déchaînée, lui sortit moult injures bien sonnées, à tel point qu'elle fit venir la trique au magicien Alachnÿ, lequel s'en revenait du club libertin bien allégé :

Alachnÿ : Cette énergumène fera une dominatrice de premier choix ! Je veux être tout en haut de sa liste et suivrait de bon aloi tous ses commandements sur moi !

Mais déjà, les sept nains, revenaient de leur dure journée de labeur, la mine déconfite et la sueur sur leurs fronts. A la vue de ce charivari, leurs sang aigri.

La reine qui sentait bien le vent tourné et pas en sa faveur, prit une voix éraillée comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer :

Méchante reine (déguisée en vieille) : je ne voulais pas semer, le vent de la discorde à votre porte. Tenez, ma chère enfant, je m'en vais, mais avant, je vous offre cette pomme en gage de ma bonne foi et de mon envie de vous faire plaisir.

Et elle lança le fruit en direction de la princesse qui, dans un moment d'ivresse, s'en empara et dit :

Blanche-Neige : Peut-être après tout êtes-vous bien gentille…

Elle porta la pomme à ses lèvres et tous se mirent à hurler :

\- NOOOONNNNN !

Il s'ensuivit une manœuvre orchestrée comme un chef d'œuvre. Le lutin, bien malin, bondit sur ses deux pieds, tendit ses petits bras bien droits et bouscula la vieille dame qui ne l'était pas, ainsi que la princesse qui le deviendrait. Déséquilibrée, celle-ci tomba de tout son poids sur le côté. Chaperon Rouge tenta d'écarter de la trajectoire du fruit la princesse _benête_ qui, en souriant bêtement regardait le fruit tourner et tourner et encore tourner sur lui-même tel une toupie rendu folle par son envol :

Chaperon Rouge : Mais qu'elle est…

Les sept nains tombèrent sur la vieille comme la vermine sur le bas clergé et ils étaient plutôt coutumier du fait vu qu'ils furent, autrefois confronté à ces bestioles estampillées « _gaudrioles_ ».

Une bataille de foire s'organisa autour d'on ne sait quoi puisque, pas folle la guêpe, la méchante reine s'était extirpée de la mêlée et courrait comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses calmer sa frousse sur le chemin du retour.

La pomme, après avoir valsé dans les airs s'en retomba avec toute la grâce requise directement dans la bouche grande ouverte de la dinde de princesse qui riait comme une dératée au vu de cette mêlée. Plantée sur ses quenottes, moins celle qui lui manquait, les perles d'émail percèrent le fruit et le poison se répandit dans son gosier rosi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle tomba comme un gros tas, au sol ce qui, reconnaissons-le, manquait de protocole.

Morte sur le coup, la petitoune demeura les yeux ouverts vers les cieux purs où elle se hâta de rejoindre les anges et leurs cortèges de louanges :

Saint Frusquin : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Cela fait un moment que nous t'attendons bien mignons que nous sommes quand tu te joues de notre impatience. Comble de la bienséance !

Blanche-Neige : Ooooohhh, alors je suis sans vie, autrement dit, morte tel un poisson le ventre à l'air d'avoir suivit les sirènes de l'hameçon trompeur qui, à ses heures, proposait ver luisant et grandeur ?

Saint Frusquin : Nous voici bien loti avec tes idioties ! Ne pouvais-tu faire attention et suivre les recommandations de tes amis si bien aguerris ?

Blanche-Neige : Bouh ! Pourquoi ai-je la tête si vide ?

Saint Frusquin : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon enfant, mais à te vouloir trop belle, ta mère a oublier le reste, d'où ton destin funeste.

Blanche-Neige : Et maintenant que vais-je faire ?

Saint Frusquin : _De tout ce temps que sera ta mort,_

 _De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent,_

 _Maintenant que tu es partie…*_

Blanche-Neige : ….

Saint Frusquin : C'est une chanson….juste un petit air en passant…

Tout en bas, il en allait autrement. Tous les nains étaient abasourdis devant la petite souris aussi raide qu'un radis :

Trollet : Est-elle morte ?

Preums : Ça m'en a tout l'air !

Septus : Qui nous fera à manger maintenant ? Et qui cirera nos parquets, repassera nos caleçons, reprisera nos chaussettes, lavera nos calbuts ? A qui apprendra-t-on à faire la culbute ?

Cinécitta : _Merda_ !

Tous les nains ensemble : **Tais-toi !**

Sixt : Je l'aimais bien moi…

Quatro : Tu es trop sentimental.

Deuz : Il faut lui faire un joli cercueil en cristal, ainsi nous pourrons toujours admirer sa beauté intemporelle…

Trollet : J'ai rien compris, explique.

Cinétta : Ma, elle restera aussi bella qu'una Madona pour toujours !

Chaperon Rouge : Rêvez pas trop les gars, elle pourravera…

Chaperon Rose : Pourrira ma cousinette, tes tables de conjugaison laissent à désirer.

Alachnÿ : Il n'y a pas que cela qui laisse à désirer.

Chaperon Rouge : Ouais ben on s'en tamponne le coquillard de la conjugaison parce que la mignonette finira aussi desséchée qu'un raisin pas frais et puera à dix lieus à la ronde comme une charogne faisandée…

Un silence de mort, laquelle se marrait bien de rôder dans les environs immédiat avec joie, se répandit et les nains se mirent à pleurer :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, ne pleurez pas mes petitous…

Matouba : Devons-nous leur dire, ou ne devons-nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Ce chat m'énerve et me fait monter la moutarde au nez !

Chaperon Rouge : Et ta mayonnaise, elle s'est échappée de ton robinet ?

Alachnÿ : La drôlesse !

Un bruit dans les fourrés fit sursauter l'assemblée. Devant les mines déconfites, se tenait la Mère-Grand, de nos deux chaperons et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait préparé sa venue :

Mère-Grand : Alors petite chipie de Chaperon Rouge, je t'y prends à parler de façon friponne en plus de voler dans ma bourse en cretonne !

Chaperon Rouge : J'ai rien fait !

Mic Mac : Eh…c'est moi qui lui ai appris cette citation-ci !

Mère-Grand : Petite gredine, je t'y prends la main dans le sac à semer le chaos chez moi et chez les nabos !

Chaperon Rouge : Et pouêt pouêt la mémé, j'fais c'qui me plaît !

Les nains, ahuris, fixait la mignonne petite furie déballer ses quolibets :

Septus : Veuillez respecter une morte…enfin, la petite était un peu légère d'esprit, mais elle n'en était pas moins mignonette…

Chaperon Rose : Et proprette, et gentillette, mais il est vrai un tantinet crétinette.

Mère-Grand : Nous sommes dans un conte de fée, et les belles personnes ne meurent jamais !

Chaperon Rouge : Ah…dommage !

Mère-Grand : Et pour qui dis-tu cela ?

Chaperon Rouge (murmurant à Mic Mac) : Pour elle ! Sans la vieille peau sur mon dos, je pourrai toucher le magot.

Le lutin ricana bêtement et se prit un aller retour distribué avec amour par la Mère-grand, bien décidée à rendre des comptes :

Chaperon Rouge : Eh ! Tapes pas mon pote ou je dépote tous tes secrets non éventés. Ça va faire mal ! Alors, t'as fait ton show au « _Trou fleuri_ » ?

Mère-Grand : Je vais te laver la bouche au savon de _Marseille_ et te faire manger des cailloux !

Chaperon Rouge : Des clous !

Chaperon Rose : Ces deux-là s'adorent ! Allez mes petitous, ne craignez rien, nous allons empaqueter la petite princesse bien née, et qui sait si un beau prince ne la ferait pas renaître à la vie ?

Deuz : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Septus : Un aussi joli p'tit lot peut pas sortir des asticots d'entre ses lèvres bien pleines.

Chaperon Rouge : Ouaip, ben tu parais bien plein toi aussi !

Et la Mère-Grand coursa sa terrible petite fille, mais elle courrait trop vite pour ses vieilles jambes entortillées de bande velpeau pour ses artères en colère. Pendant ce temps-là, les nains, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré pour la princesse décédée, confectionnèrent un magnifique cercueil de cristal transparent et charmant au demeurant puisque la petitoune était encore parée de sa beauté.

Et le temps passa….

Et le temps passa….

Et le temps passa….

Si bien que l'on dépêcha Le Grand Méchant Loup et on lui ordonna de visiter toute la région pour aller chercher le fripon de Prince Charmant.

Et le temps s'écoula….

Et le temps s'écoula….

Et le temps s'écoula….

L'on finit par le retrouver, ivre mort dans une chambre de l'auberge échangiste « **_Au royaume de la pendelotte_** », deux gourgandines à ses côtés. Il fut ramené, manu militari dans la maisonnée des nains partis travaillés. Le Dom Juan, mal fagoté, avait perdu son ruban de taffetas noir et avait une haleine de chacal pour clore ce charmant portrait bancal.

Chaperon Rose prit les choses en main :

Prince Charmant : Vous voulez me prendre en main ma mie ? Mais je vous en prie, faites donc je vous suis tout ouï et vous obéit. N'oubliez pas de les flatter comme il se doit…

Chaperon Rouge : Rêve pas le bonze et cours te _dépuantir_ !

Prince Charmant : Tu es bien mignonne, mais ce mot n'existe pas !

Chaperon Rouge : M'en fiche ! J'dis c'que j'veux !

Prince Charmant : Atteins vite l'âge de raison et je te donnerai quelques leçons.

Chaperon Rose : Tu n'es qu'un petit polisson.

Prince Charmant : Je n'ai rien énoncé.

Chaperon Rose : Oui, mais j'ai deviné tes intentions. Allez zou, file te laver !

Et lorsqu'il fut propre comme un sou neuf, bien peigné, avec un nouveau nœud de satin noir ( _l'autre devrait attendre un peu avant qu'il lui soit demandé de se_ _mette en action pour de bon_ ), l'on envoya Prince dans les collines où le tombeau de la princesse reposait sur un lit de glycines.

Arrivé à bon port, le gentilhomme s'épongea le front…quelle idée d'avoir apporté le caisson aussi haut dans les montagnes !

Il s'approcha avec lenteur…

Les macchabés, d'ordinaire lui faisaient peur.

Mais elle était encore bien belle et il entonna même une ritournelle, alors que la petite troupe en compagnie des nains peu enclins à croire ce gredin, s'installa non loin de là.

Il tenta de déverrouiller le couvercle, mais, il résistait à sa volonté.

Quelques jurons plus tard, et avec l'aide du magicien Alachnÿ, le beau visage de la princesse s'offrit aux cieux venus baigner de leurs lumières les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller de satin alors que ses yeux clos, semblables à des coquillages de nacre…

Chaperon Rouge : Et l'auteure…c'est trop long ! Qu'elle s'éveille la vieille !

Auteure : Elle n'est pas vieille du tout !

Chaperon Rouge : Ouaip, mais pour moi, c'est déjà une antiquité par rapport à l'ivresse de ma jeunesse.

Auteure : Cette morveuse m'énerve !

Alachnÿ : Tout comme mon chat. Je compatis !

Prince se pulvérisa un peu de spray buccal :

Chaperon Rouge : Galoche-là et qu'on en finisse, j'aimerai bien grailler !

Prince Charmant : Tu me coupes tous mes effets !

Chaperon Rouge : Penses à ton pistolet…Ce sera bientôt la fête du slip !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Qu'a-t-elle mangé dans son enfance pour être aussi en transe ?

Cinécitta : Ma…c'est à se demander.

Deuz : Moi je la trouve jolie Chaperon Rouge, et j'aime bien son franc parler…

Chaperon Rose : Oh ! Petitou tout mou, fais attention que ma cousinette ne te fasse point ta fête.

Chaperon Rouge : Avec lui, c'est déjà plié !

Et pendant que l'on s'envoyait, ici et là et plutôt là qu'ici d'ailleurs comme aurait dit Prince Charmant, de belles citations, ledit Prince colla ses lèvres sur celles de la belle Blanche-Neige qui s'éveilla à la vie et lui sourit.

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Il manque une perle à son collier dentaire.

Chaperon Rouge : Ouais, son râtelier n'est pas complet. T'inquiètes, cela ne t'empêcheras pas de lui faire sa fête !

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait ! Il nous faut nous marier avant de consommer.

Chaperon Rose : Faisons publier les bancs, prévenons les parents ! La reine sera enchantée de se savoir enterrée une bonne fois pour toute.

Septus : Oui, à mort la méchante reine !

Quatro : Qu'on l'éviscère !

Trollet : Qu'on lui tranche la tête !

Preums : Qu'on la brûle vive !

Chaperon Rose : Vous êtes trop choux mes choupinous.

Chaperon Rouge : Garde là comme soubrette et fais-lui laver tes chaussettes Blanche-Neige et pourquoi pas les draps de ta nuit de noce histoire d'enfourner les fautes et les méfaits de cette fée carabosse, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge !

Une fois de plus, le féminin avait parlé et ce n'était pas pour faire du vent. La solidarité féminine avait encore de beaux jours devant elle et sa ritournelle en tromperait plus d'une.

La méchante reine devint la souillon du palais, le roi épousa un joli petit lot bien plus jeune que l'autre tas et le mariage fut consommé à grands renforts de « _oh oui, là_ ! »

Le miroir ne se lassa pas d'affirmer combien les épousés étaient les plus beaux et les mieux apprêtés. Il avait appris à mentir ce qui lui facilita la vie et évita le repentir.  
Bien entendu, Chaperon Rouge était derrière tout cela et ne se privait pas, de lui ordonner ses désidératas.

Tout le monde vécut heureux et content, Prince Charmant devint un habitué de la maison échangiste « **_Au Royaume de la Pendelotte_** », et sa femme, point dévote, suivit son mari libertin.

 ** _Ainsi finit ce joli conte à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Les petits enfants doivent encore croire aux belles histoires de leurs enfances avant que plus tard ne sonne le glas de la désespérance ! Bonne chance !_**

 ** _Fin_**

* Le souhait émis par la reine numéro une est la véritable phrase du conte des frangins : Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm. (Une pensée honorable me vient pour ces auteurs, dont je modifie leur œuvre à mes heures, mais toujours avec amour. Si, si, c'est souvent ce que l'on dit, quand on souhaite rester dans le déni…)

* Estrasse : chiffon, serpillère. Au sens figuré, individu d'une négligence extrême.

* Petitoute : Il me fallait faire une rime avec goutte et…nom de nom, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, veuillez m'en excuser, pour le coup, dans un excès de zèle, j'ai inventé ce mot. En vous remerciant ^^

* Gadin : Tomber en argot lyonnais.

* Vouge : Serpe pour émonder les arbres. Arme à lame courbe.

* Paroles de la chanson : Et maintenant que vais-je faire de Gilbert Bécaud. (J'ai juste changé la fin de la première phrase de _tout ce temps que sera ma vie_ , en _tout ce temps que sera ma mort_.

Ça va ? Vous avez survécu à cette lecture ? :-) Fort bien, alors me direz-vous quelle version vous préférez ?


End file.
